


Crash With Me

by fiend_please



Category: Marvel, Marvel Comics - Fandom, spiderpool - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiend_please/pseuds/fiend_please
Summary: A description of Peter and Wade's growing relationship month-by-month, based off of the song "Calendar Girl" by Neil Sedaka. Songfic, also my first work, so take it easy on me? I'm bad at descriptions, sorry.





	

January:  
January was a good month. It had been the month the month they finally got together. Peter had been in the middle of tackling the ringleader of what seemed to be a “gang” of jerks who had decided it was fun to steal from some poor dude. He had at least gotten him his wallet back, and not too many had been injured in the process. He had offhandedly proposed that they should go on a date, maybe get coffee sometime, so long as Wade was buying. The former merc had seemed ecstatic, until Peter had mentioned civvies. That had taken some convincing.   
February:   
Valentine's Day came and went without comment. Peter had bought him a new pair of boxers- Some weird Spider-Man themed underwear. It had said “Red Death Panda” all over, which was accurate, for Wade, anyway. He ate stuff that was probably killing him, he was lazy, had a hard time getting laid, and just didn’t seem to die out, despite all of those terrible odds stacked against him. Wade’s idea to get two planes to make a smoke heart didn’t turn out too well. Peter was just thankful no one died.   
March:  
March was when Wade had finally convinced himself that he needed to marry this man. Peter felt the same way, whether they let onto their feelings or not. That was the month Peter bought the ring that he honestly couldn’t afford. He had convinced himself that he wouldn’t propose until the time was right. And he waited. And waited. Wade beat him to the proposal, offhandedly doing it in a laundromat. Peter, who had been carrying it with him for a while now, had punched him gently in the shoulder, pulling out his own with a frown. “Stealing my thunder, Wilson.” He had remarked before promptly bursting into laughter.   
April:   
What Peter later dubbed “The Year of the Bunny.” That terrifying Easter bunny suit mocked him in the closet for months to come. “Unbelievable.” He had muttered, shaking his head at the mere sight of the thing. It was way more than creepy. He convinced Wade to throw it out before the year was done.   
May:   
Was surprisingly uneventful. Wade helped Peter bake a cake on the first, a little present for his aunt. “Happy Month!” It read, with a little smiley face on it. Wade had insisted on adding a nose to it. Peter had gone with it. If he thought that it needed a nose, it must have needed a nose. May had invited them to stay for dinner, but Wade had left promptly, and apologetically, at the sight of the macaroni. Elbow pasta freaked him out.   
July:   
On the Fourth, Wade had defiantly marched up red and white firecrackers, yelling something along the lines of “Oh Canada!” Peter had just frowned, shoving him off the building. Hey, he had caught him at the last second, it was fine. He wouldn’t ever actually let him fall off. They had eaten ice cream from a cooler and watched the fireworks show from their rooftop, smiling a bit. He wasn’t sure when “Wade’s place” became “their place,” but he thought he liked it. Besides, it wasn’t so bad, once it was cleaned up a little. It was nice.   
August:   
The beach hadn’t been planned, but a little roadtrip was just too much to resist, and, besides, it was fairly secluded. No one to judge their little imperfections. Peter had insisted that it would be fine, anyway. If someone had a problem with it, he would deal with it himself. Not that Wade wasn’t capable of it. He just liked to help out. He wanted to feel like he was doing something for him, with Wade basically playing the part of Sugar Daddy right then.   
September:   
The month Peter accidentally caught the sink on fire. That was the last time he tested chemical reactions in there, not that the scorch marks ever actually came off, but it was worth trying, wasn’t it? They stuck to the sides and the faucet stubbornly, refusing to come off even for the most determined hand. It was frustrating beyond belief. Peter insisted that it gave the place character. Besides, they needed some redecorating.   
October:   
They celebrated Peter’s birthday, keeping it small. For Halloween, they went as eachother. Little effort on the costumes, and it had been a real hit at Stark’s annual party. Simple, yet satisfying. That night, in Tony’s bathroom, raiding under the sink for paper towels for the nosebleed Peter had curiously procured, Peter had offhandedly mentioned that he loved him. Wade thought he was going to swoon.   
November:  
At Thanksgiving dinner, Peter had revealed to his Aunt that he and Wade were engaged. He had tactfully left out when this had happened. She’d freak if she knew he hadn’t told her in all that time.   
December:   
It had been almost a year. Peter had simply grinned. They hadn’t gotten a real tree, mostly because neither of them had wanted to sweep up the pine needles. A giant sheet of that paper they used in doctor’s offices on the bed things and markers had worked fine. Their own Christmas tree. That’d be a tradition, soon. Wade had gotten a dog, left it under the Christmas tree. Unfortunately, that was the night they found out Peter was allergic to dogs. Aunt May had been doing great with her new canine companion. Peter thought they’d be pretty happy. They had a fighting chance, if neither messed it up.


End file.
